Love Triangles
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: Jade is about to confess her feelings towards Naraku but Kaguya butts in and ruined her but yet has to talk to Bankotsu to ask her out
1. chapter 1

**I don't own inuyasha I only own is my ocs. This is a modern Naraku x Oc x Bankotsu story** **Rated T for brief swearing and crude humor** **Chapter one Jade's confess and Kaguya's kiss**

A nineteen year old girl named Jade who is in Shikon High school was now a senior. She had been friends with Sango, Ayame, Kagome, Ophelia, Rin, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Miroku since elementary school. Yet Jade has who is Naraku who is her love Interest and her only best friend Bankotsu. She knew the two since they were children. But having problems is her worst enemy at her school is Kaguya. Kaguya is a popular girl at Shikon high everyone loves her there but Jade's friends don't even like her because the way she talk horrible to the people in school. Yet Bankotsu used to be her boyfriend but broke up three years ago because of a arguement they had since Kaguya was cheating on him with Kuromusa.

Jade is sitting in her history class along with her friends. She sees Bankotsu getting really bored that the teacher is talking about their lesson to learn about Hilter and World war II but Naraku was listening until the last bell rang as the students departed from their class. Jade went to her locker getting her backpack and books as she closes her locker and about to see her friends but blocked by Kaguya.

"Oh my god Jade you're outfit is so awful that I want to burn it." Kaguya replied as Jade ignores her along with Abi and Yura.

"Kaguya, I don't to listern to your negative comments so leave me alone." Jade replied as she walked away from Kaguya and her group.

"So what now Kaguya?" Abi asked.

"Don't worry Abi I got a plan so Jade can really be crying about." Kaguya answered to her friend.

Outside of school Jade w

exits out of school.

"Hey Jade" Kagome called as Jade sees her friends waiting for her.

"So what are you doing today?" Kagome asked.

"Oh going to see Naraku and tell him about my feelings." Jade answered.

"Ohhh I can't to hear Naraku's reaction when you talk to him." Ayame squealed in exciment.

"After talking to Naraku We'll be heading to the arcade to play games and soda." Jade added.

"I bet this is exciting." Sango added.

"Yep I'll text you guys about it after it." Jade replied.

"See you later Jade." Kagome replied as Jade went to go see Naraku.

Naraku was heading to see Jade at the park as he headed there but sees Kaguya waiting for him.

"What the hell do you want Kaguya?" Naraku asked as Kaguya apporaches to him.

"Oh I wanted to see you." Kaguya answered in a seduce way as she puts her hands on his chest.

"Kaguya, I told you I'm not in love with you. I have someone else to talk you." Naraku replied.

"Oh your Jade but you need me instead of that rat." Kaguya replied as she kissed him right in the lips as Jads approaches by.

There Jade sees Naraku kissing Kaguya in front of her as she began to cry that he loves someone instead of her as the girl ran back to her home. Naraku was going to talk to her but it was too late.

"I guess my plan did work after all." Kaguya thoughted in her head.

 **Author's note**

 **Done with the first please review and no flames or trollers.**


	2. chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha I only own is my ocs. This is a modern Naraku x Oc x Bankotsu story

Rated T for brief swearing, crude humor and violence

Chapter two The Incident and memories

It's been three days since Jade saw Naraku kissing Kaguya, her friends began to worry her now she began to be depressed and started smoking. Kagome was sitting and sees that Jade is not in first period class.

"Sango." Kagome whispered to her friend.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to find Jade do you know where she is at?" Kagome replied.

"She has to be in one of the bathrooms or lockeroom while smoking." Sango answered.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome replied.

"Any time Kagome." Sango replied as Kagome heads out of class to find Jade. She headed one of the bathrooms but no Jade so she headed to the Girl's lockeroom and found Jade crying in one of the showerooms with a pack of cigerattes, a bottle of sake, and a razor blade covered in blood.

"Jade what happened?" Kagome asked as she sees Jade's arms covered in blood from the razor.

"I don't to talk to about it!" Jade replied as blood drips from her arms into a pool of blood.

"Jade is it about Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Jads cried.

"Please Jade, tell me what happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was walking to see Naraku but...Kaguya was kissing him." Jade replied as she began to cry. Kagome hugs her as Sango enters in to see Kagome and Jade. Kagome grabs the razor blade, turning on the showerhead, rising the blood off and handed razor blade to Sango

"Sango, please take this from Jade before she cuts herself more." Kagome Replied.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Meanwhile Naraku was walking and hears Kagome talking to Sango about him kissing Kaguya as he stopped and listened.

"Come on Jade let's get the blood off on your arms and then we can talk to Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and the rest of the boys about this." Kagome replied as Naraku knew that Jade and her friends were exiting out of the girl's lockeroom so he hide from the trashcans by not getting caught so when Naraku saw Jade, her eyes were puffy from crying and her arms covered in fingerless gloves from the cuts on her arms. He knew that he had broken Jade's heart and Kaguya had made her feel like dirt. So he was going to talk to his brother Muso about this.

At lunch Kagome was talking to Inuyasha and his group about Naraku.

"So you're telling me that Naraku kissed Kaguya?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

"That is just messed up." Kouga added.

"No kidding." Sesshomaru added.

"Yeah, after what Jade told me she was crying in the girl's lockeroom." Kagome replied.

"Almost trying to kill herself?" Miroku asked.

"Yes Jade has a razor blade while me and Kagome saw her arms drenching in blood so Kagome took it away from Jade while I got rid of it." Sango explained to Inuyasha's group.

"Man I hate that girl but she is my type." Miroku complaint as Sango got mad and slapped him in face.

"Why don't you change Miroku." Inuyasha whinned.

"So did Jade is going to ask Bankotsu out an a date?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, and I bet Bankotsu had been waiting for Jade to ask him out on a date." Kagome.

Jade was at her bedroom looking at her albumbook of the old pictures of Naraku, Bankotsu and Jade when they were kids. Looking at the photos that her remembered and the doll of Naraku that she made for him. Tomorrow Jade is going to ask Bankotsu on a date.

Author's note

Done with the first please review and no flames or trolls.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha I only own is my ocs. This is a modern Naraku x Oc x Bankotsu story

Rated T for brief swearing, crude humor and violence

Chapter Three The Date with Bankotsu and The new Jade

Today is the following day is Saturday of dating Bankotsu, Jade sees her twin sister Kurami who is exactly sitting on the couch watching Death note.

"Hey sis I need your help?" Jade replied.

"What is it?" Kurami asked.

"Can you help me I have a date with Bankotsu, and I don't have anything awesome to wear." Jade replied.

"Well I guess I can help but I want to change your style but I'm really sure that Bankotsu and your friends will like the new you." Kurami answered.

"Thank you." Jade replied as she hugs her sister that she is going to help her. They headed to the mall, as Kurami picked out her favorite band shirts, gloves and jewelry from Spencers. Kurami and Jade headed to Cross cutters to get Jade's hairstyle. After that Jade's hair was no longer dark brown long hair, and now her hair was short and dyed into midnight blue. They headed to the nail salon and got her nails painted the same color as her hair after that the twin sisters at got jeans, and shoes from Dillards and Bucket. Now the last Kurami and Jade headed to the last was Skin chic. Jade got her face waxed and covered in makeup now wearing black eyeliner with Midnight blue eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Jade was happy that her sister got her ready to date Bankotsu as they to the house. Jade got on into her black t shirt of Guns n Roses, Black pair of skinny jeans, Black rose lace fingerless gloves, Black rose choker, small black rose hair clip, stone dragon red crystal necklace along with Dragon claw finger armor. And last black boots with short heels and black jacket. She gets her small black purse and wallet to get ready for her date. Jade gets her phone and calls Bankotsu.

At Bankotsu's house Bankotsu was playing with Call of Duty on the playstation 3 as his phone rang on the coffee table. He picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello." Bankotsu replied.

"Hello Bankotsu, It's Jade." Jade answered.

"What's up Jade." Bankotsu replied.

"Bankotsu can we talk somewhere in private." Jade replied as Bankotsu went to his bedroom and closes the door.

"So Jade what is it you want to me to to talk about?" Bankotsu asked.

"Bankotsu do you want to go out with me on a date?" Jade asked as Bankotsu was surprised that his friend is asking him on a date even through Jade loves Naraku but he loves her too as well.

"Yes I'm telling the truth, I dumped Naraku because I saw him kissing Kaguya. So I wanted you to go out with me." Jade answered.

"The popular girl." Bankotsu replied.

"Yes, so are you coming or not?" Jade asked.

"Yes, what and where should we meet at?" Bankotsu asked.

"Meet me at the mall at 5.pm okay Bankotsu." Jade replied.

"Okay, I'm heading over there right now." Bankotsu.

"See you later." Jade replied as Bankotsu hung up the phone. He was extremely happy that Jade is asking him out on a date. So Bankotsu went in his drawers to find something to wear on his date. He got dress into his black t shirt with a black leather jacket, along with fingerless gloves blue jeans and black and red sneakers. Bankotsu headed out of his home to meet Jade at the mall.

Jade was at Dolce Cafe waiting for Bankotsu to get here. She sees Bankotsu coming over to his friend and sees her.

"You arrived perfect at the time I told you." Jade joked as Bankotsu sees her new style. Even he used to be with Kaguya, Jade was more beautiful than Kaguya including with makeup.

"Wow Jade you beautiful did someone..." before Bankotsu finishes his word. Jade spoke up.

"My sister gave a new look so I won't be called Kurami." Jade answered as she looks at the stores to find something.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Maybe some pizza will be best on our date." Bankotsu as they went to eat at Pizza Hut.

Meanwhile Naraku was with Kaguya, Abi and Yura shopping clothes. He was getting bored of Kaguya. Naraku wanted to talk Jade but he realized that she is mad with him.

"Kaguya." Naraku called.

"Yes Sweethart?" Kaguya replied.

"I have to go get some fresh air." Naraku answered.

"Okay be back here when me and the girls are done shopping." Kaguya replied as he left while Abi and Yura looked at Naraku.

"Don't tell me that he is thinking of Jade." Abi quoted.

"Nonsense Abi, Naraku loves more than that ratgirl Jade." Kaguya replied.

"I kinda agree with Abi, what if Naraku dumps you and goes see Jade." Yura replied.

"Then I'll keep making sure that Naraku loves me more instead of that witch." Kaguya answered as she was about seduce Naraku with sexy lingerie and outfits that she is about to buy.

Naraku was outside at night while seeing the stars shined, he heard laughter outside. He hides in a dark alley there Naraku sees Jade with Bankotsu exiting out of the theater after watching the witch.

"Man that was scary." Bankotsu replied.

"I know the goat was scary." Jade replied as they headed out the duck pond where the moon reflected on the water. While Naraku follows them and not being caught.

"That was fun on our date." Bankotsu replied.

"Yeah,... Bankotsu." Jade called.

"Yes, Madam Mademoiselle ." Bankotsu replied as he looks at Jade.

"Ban... I... I... love you." Jade replied.

"Jade are you really." Bankotsu replied as he sees Jade blushing a little.

"Yes." Jade answered as Bankotsu grabs Jade and kisses her for the first time. Suddenly Jade's phone rang as Bakotsu stops the kiss and Jade looks at her phone.

"Bankotsu I have to go home, my sister is waiting for me." Jade replied as she gets up.

"Well, see you at school then." Jade replied.

"Guess so see you there." Bankotsu replied as Jade smiles at him and walks home.

"Score for the big game!" Bankotsu cheered that he and Jade kissed for the first time. He can wait to tell his friends that Bankotsu did it.

Author's note

Done with the first please review and no flames or trolls.


End file.
